Lucifer Falling
by Lennelle
Summary: Sam's been clean of demon blood for two weeks since he killed Famine. The brothers decide to get back to work and take on what should have been a regular hunt but soon Dean realizes that not only is his brother's life in danger but so is his soul. Set post- 5x14 'My Bloody Valentine'.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I came up with the other day and I had to write it out and it turned into more than I expected. I'm planning on turning it into a multichapter fic So stay tuned :)**

**This is my first supernatural fic too so yey! I hope I'll write some more in the future. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"It's always gotta be an abandoned warehouse," Dean sighed as he slammed the trunk shut. He flipped a damp silver knife in his hand and shoved a jar of lamb's blood at his brother.<p>

"That or a graveyard," Sam laughed as he unscrewed the jar, dipping his own knife in the thick liquid, "or a creepy house or a sinister village or_"

"Or a circus," Dean added with a smile, catching his brother's uncomfortable expression. Sam was a good hunter, but put him up against a clown and he was seven years old again. Dean winked at his little brother, it seemed to wipe the displeased look off his face, and nodded towards the warehouse. They stalked towards the entrance; metal doors which half-hung from their hinges, leaving a gap big enough to crawl through. Dean ducked his head through the hole and flashed his light around the space inside. It was empty apart from another broken door at the other side of the room. He gave a "good-to-go" signal to Sam and crawled through, careful not to knock the doors and send noise echoing through the deserted space.

Dean helped Sam to his feet and they carried on, as light-footed as possible, through the warehouse. It was a miserable place; rusty, grey and dripping with what Dean hoped was water. When they reached the other side they found double doors with murky windows at the centre. The brother's shot a glance into the other room before crouching beneath the glass.

"How many vics did you count?" Dean asked in a hushed voice.

"Three," Sam replied.

"What happened to the fourth?"

"I guess they didn't make it," Sam said grimly.

Dean sighed then shot a fierce glance at Sam, "Well, then, lets knock this sucker's ass into the dirt."

They jumped to their feet and pushed through double doors which swung aimlessly behind them. There were three people sitting in evenly spaced chairs, a fourth was empty at the end. They were all young, teenagers it seemed, and were tied to the chairs by ropes. Their heads lolled forward and tubes flowed from their arms and attached to blood bags. Sam hurried across, checking the first two kids' pulses and shook his head sadly.

"Dammit," Dean hissed.

"She's alive!" Sam reached the third victim and began to carefully pull the tube out of her arm. She was wearing a dirty red cheerleading uniform with a tiger design over the chest and her blonde curls hung over her face. Her hands and knees were scuffed too, as if she'd fallen while trying to get away. Sam pushed her hair back; she was pale.

"We have to get her out," Sam insisted as he untied the ropes. The girl fell forward but Sam caught her and wrapped her in his jacket, turning to his brother.

"You get her to the Impala and I'll finish this fugly," Dean didn't even wait for an answer before he stalked even further into the warehouse, the bloody knife ready in his hand. Sam swung the girl into his arms and let her head fall onto his shoulder; he kept his knife out, just in case. He managed to reach the car without any bother, which he thought was odd seeing as he was taking away the Djinn's only remaining food source. He set the girl carefully on the ground and fumbled through his pockets. _Crap!_ Dean didn't give him the keys.

He crouched down and patted the girl's cheek, shook her shoulder's gently.

"Come on," he urged, "Wake up."

He waited a while until she finally let out a shuddering gasp, her eyes opened and flooded with terror when they fell on Sam.

"No!" she moaned weakly. She tried to roll onto her side and sluggishly tried to bat away Sam's hand when he tried to stop her.

"Hey!" Sam soothed, "You're okay. We got you out. Look at me, you're safe."  
>She stopped and stared at Sam for a moment and sank back onto his jacket, muttering, "I thought… I thought…"<p>

"I know," Sam helped her arms through the sleeves, "Can you tell me your name?"

She nodded weakly, "Meredith. I'm called Meredith."

"Okay, Meredith, we'll get you out of here in a minute. My brother should be back soon."

His voice trailed off as he looked back to the warehouse. Dean should be back soon, if not now. His heart began to sink at the thought of a Djinn catching Dean, it had happened before, they were difficult monsters sometimes. Sam waited another five minutes and still nothing; he shivered even though it was a warm night and he shut his eyes when he made a decision. He turned to the girl.

"Meredith," she looked up when he spoke, "I have to go back in and find my brother."

"What?" her eyes were wide and glossy, "Please don't! Don't leave me on my own."

"I have to."

Sam scanned the area and came across stacks of wooden crates, "Don't worry, okay? I'll hide you. It'll probably be the safest place for you."

Meredith didn't look convinced but she didn't protest when he picked her up again. He set her down next to the crates. One of them was over-turned and was a good place for her to crawl inside. She huddled into the corner, pulling Sam's jacket tighter around her body as she shivered, tears falling down her cheeks. Sam handed her a blood-soaked knife and she stared at it like he was threatening her with it. He pulled one of her hands loose of the jacket and gently closed her fingers around the hilt.

"You remember what it looks like, right?" Sam asked, Meredith nodded, "Okay, good. This knife is the only think that can kill it, if it comes, stab it."

He stared her down until she nodded again, "Good. I'll be back soon."

"Do you swear?" she breathed, still staring at the knife in her shaking hand.

"I swear," Sam hopped to his feet and headed back inside, after he had soaked another silver knife. He held his torch out and moved quickly in the direction he'd last seen Dean go.

* * *

><p>"Dean?" he called in a hushed voice. No response.<p>

"Dean?" he called out again. _Oh crap_. He headed down a corridor, it was nearly pitch black and there were papers covering the floor. Sam kept his flashlight out and watched as the light swung up and down the corridor. Nothing but papers and a knocked-over desk. He called his brother's name again as he became desperate.

He was startled at the sound of something crashing to the floor. He picked up his feet and sprinted towards the noise. At the end of the corridor there were two doors, both with pitch black windows. Sam tried the closest and yanked at the handle, it rattled and jammed. Locked.

He turned the handle on the other door and it swung open. He turned inside and caught sight of the light of Dean's abandoned torch streaking across the floor like headlights on a highway. Sam gasped when he saw what was caught in the headlights, Dean on the ground with the Djinn straddled over him; Dean was forcing its hand away from his face, growling with the effort. Sam ran forwards, slamming into the Djinn and knocking it to the ground. He felt something grab his wrist and he began to feel heavy, his eyes fought to stay open.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice called from somewhere and Sam felt himself being pulled back, he landed heavily on the ground, his head thudded against the concrete flooring and he rolled onto his elbows with a groan. When he squeezed his eyes open Dean was crouching in front of him, one hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"You alright there, Sammy?" he asked. Sam nodded painfully and winced as he sat up.

"Careful," Dean steadied him, "I don't want you passing out on me."

"I'm fine," Sam said. He saw hesitation on Dean's face so he repeated, "I'm good, Dean, seriously."

"Okay," Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Sam to his feet, not taking a hand off his shoulder as they made for the door.

"So you got it?" Sam clarified as he caught a glimpse of the dead Djinn behind them.

"Damn straight I did," Dean smiled, "The thing was gonna grab me then you flew outta nowhere. It grabbed you and you started going down so I pulled you away and stabbed the bitch."

"Good," Sam muttered, rubbing his wrist.

"You leave the girl in the car?" Dean asked, kicking away the loose door and stepping out into the fresh air, he halted when he caught sight of the empty Impala. "Or not," he concluded.

"Yeah, you didn't give me the keys," Sam told him, heading towards the crates. He crouched down in front of one and swerved away from a flailing knife. Dean hurried over.

"Woah," Sam gasped, pushing himself back up, he held out a hand and the knife was plonked into it, with the other hand he pulled the girl out and onto her feet.

"You put her in a box?" Dean stared at them. Sam rubbed the back of his head, his forehead creased in pain and the girl, who was actually pretty hot if it weren't for the trauma and blood-loss, stared up at Dean curiously.

"It was the safest place," Sam protested, "I had to go back in and find you and I couldn't just leave her out here."

"Right, whatever," Dean looked at the girl, "Can you walk, kid?"

"My name's Meredith," she scowled at him and pushed by towards the car.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Guess that's a yes then."

Dean unlocked the car, he went to open the door for Meredith but she beat him to it and glared at him as she hopped into the back seat. He started the engine, a deep growl rumbled throughout the car as he pulled out and back onto the road. Sam sank into his seat and stared out the window.

Dean glanced into the back seat where Meredith lay with her eyes shut, breathing softly.

"You asleep, kid?" he asked. No reply from the back seat, "Shame. She seems like a joy."

"Dude, she just got her blood pumped out by a monster," Sam pointed out. Dean shrugged and turned his attention on his brother, "What about you?"

Sam sat up and stared at him, his brow creased, "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you okay?" Dean kept his eyes on the road as they moved onto the highway, "You were almost comatose in there."

"But I wasn't. I'm fine."

"I swear you say 'I'm fine' about a hundred times a day. I mean, Sammy, you were a little off your game. Stuffing cheerleaders in crates, jumping on Djinn…"

"Dean, where are you going with this? I did what I had to do."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "I know. It's just that you were locked in a panic room a couple weeks ago sweating your guts out."

"Dean," Sam sounded irritated, "I'm clean now. I'm good. Let's not bring that up, please."

"Yeah, sorry," Dean wasn't done. He wanted to keep his mouth shut but his words seemed to fall out of his mouth, "But I worry sometimes, you know?"

Sam let out a breath and turned back to the window, obviously done with the conversation, but Dean wasn't finished.

"Okay, Sam, you did a good job back there but I can't help worrying about you. This thing you got for Go-Go juice is gone now?"

"Like I said, I'm clean."

"Okay, good," Dean said, mostly to himself.

"Good," Sam clarified.

* * *

><p>They were heading into town and the street lights lit up the rain-dotted windows like stars. The roads were pretty quiet, but then again it was the early hours of the morning and the faintest hint of sunlight was creeping across the night sky.<p>

"You know where the hospital is around here?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Sam checked his phone, "Another eight blocks."

Meredith shot up in the back seat with a gasp, breathing heavily. "Pull over!" she pleaded through heavy breaths.

Dean slammed his foot on the breaks and swerved in onto the sidewalk, next to an alley.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly. He had a hand out towards her as if he was looking for something to do but he just looked to Dean who replied with a shrug.

"I just…need to get out!" she gasped; Meredith yanked on the door handle and kicked it open, sprinting off around the corner of the alley.

"She just kicked baby!" Dean whined.

Sam shook his head at his brother. A look that said, "yeah, real sensitive, bro."

Sam pushed the door open and headed off at a light jog after Meredith. Dean sighed and relaxed back into his seat, feeling the warm comfort of the Impala's leather seat. He put one of his cassette tapes into the player and shut his eyes. Metallica. The girl wouldn't like it, he guessed, but she'd have to get used to the rules: driver picks the music. He sat through two songs, drumming his fingers on the wheel in time to the music, before he opened his eyes again and stared down the alley. There was no one there, this was taking a lot longer than he'd expected, and usually Sam's puppy-dog eyes could calm someone down in like a minute.

eHe stepped out of the Impala and muttered under his breath, "damn cheerleaders".

The sky was lighter than it was before so he didn't bother with a flashlight but he kept his .45 in tucked in the back of his belt. He stepped lightly into the alley and drew his gun up, stopping with his back to the wall, glancing around the corner.

Sam was on the ground, his back leaning lazily against the wall, his eyes were almost slits and his head was lolling slightly as if he was trying to keep it up straight. Meredith was crouching over his little brother, blood dripping from her arm as she brought it to Sam's bloody mouth.

"Sammy!" Dean jumped out impulsively and shot at Meredith. He shot her in the shoulder, she didn't even sway from the impact but stood and waved a hand to her side, Dean was flung across the alley and pinned against the wall, his .45 flew from his grasp and bounced off a metal fence, landing with a thud at his feet. He squirmed to be free but he was frozen in place.

"Dean…" Sam's voice was weak but he seemed to have been roused by the commotion and he clumsily grabbed at Meredith who bent down and hushed him, pushing him back against the wall. He looked up at her in confusion.

Meredith turned to Dean, a disappointed look on her face.

"I was hoping you would come looking after we'd gone," she shook her head and stepped rhythmically towards Dean, "I didn't want a mess."

"What are you doing to him?" Dean demanded, eyes gestured to Sam.

"I'm looking after him," she smiled sweetly; it made Dean feel sick, "I'm giving him what he needs. Something you refuse to do."

"You're a demon," Dean realised stupidly. Meredith blinked, flashing onyx black eyes. She gave Dean a white-toothed grin and slid her hand up his shirt.

"Firm," she winked at him as her eyes returned to icy blue, "And you got it in one there, Dean-o. Sammy shouldn't have left Meredith on her own back there, it was like suit shopping. Big sale: 100% off."

"That explains why you're such a bitch!" Dean spat.

Meredith laughed, fiddling with the skirt of her cheerleading uniform, "You've got better than that and you know it, chick."

She kissed her hand and patted it onto Dean's cheek before skipping back to Sam.

"Stop!" Dean begged as she stroked Sam's cheeks with both hands and pulled his face to hers, she kissed him passionately, ignoring Sam as he squirmed weakly against her. She pulled away with a gasp of relief, red stained her lips and she turned to look at Dean as she entwined her fingers in Sam's hair.

"I have wanted to meet the Boy-king for the longest time," she crooned, fluttering her eyelashes, "I'm a big fan."

"I can see that," Dean spat, his eyes on Sam who was leaning heavily against the wall. His eyes were almost closed but he was staring at Dean through slits. He had to save Sammy; he wouldn't let him go dark-side again.

Dean began to chant the exorcism. He wasn't as good at it as Sam but he was pretty sure he was doing it right. Meredith laughed, Dean stopped.

"Not working?" she pouted and pulled up her other sleeve to reveal the binding link which was burned into Meredith's arm, "I'm not going anywhere just yet, sugar."

Dean cursed under his breath and struggled even harder but he remained pinned in place.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded desperately, watching Sam who seemed unaware of what was going on.

"He took quite a hit to the head," she said softly, caressing Sam's cheek, "But don't worry, big brother, I'll patch him up. He'll be fine. Actually, he'll be more than fine."

"Please," Dean begged. He sounded pathetic, "Let him go. If you like him so much just let him go. Giving him to Lucifer will kill him."

She shot a glance at him; she looked angry, or maybe even offended.

"Lucifer?" she spat, "You think I want him for Lucifer?"

She cackled and sat down next to Sam, hauling his limp arm over her shoulder. In other circumstances they could have looked like a couple at the movie theatre, if it weren't for the blood and the fact that Sam was barely conscious.

"I don't care much about Angels," Meredith went on, leaning her head onto Sam's shoulder and smiling, "Even if they're supposed to be Satan or whatever. I'm just not sure I want someone from upstairs running things downstairs. I think we need someone else in charge, don't you?"

"You mean Sam?" Dean gasped. Meredith laughed.

"I don't want to spoil it for you, Buttercup. I'll just tell you this: with me, Sam will be safe from Luci, I'll keep him strong and well-fed. Hey! Maybe you'll see him again, he'll be like a brand new brother. Don't look at me like that, I promise I will never let him say yes."

"Please," Dean could hear how weak he sounded, "Let him go."

"Or what?" she stared at him darkly.

"Or I will find you and I will make you pay. You will wish you back in Hell, sweetheart."

She giggled, "Oooh! I'm really quaking in my boots. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Dean didn't speak he just stared at her, hatred like he'd never known poured from his eyes.

"I'm not just demon number three, honey, you should do some research. Maybe Bobby will know a thing or two?" she caught the look of shock on Dean's face and winked, "Yeah, I've had my eye on you boys for a while."

"Who are you?" Dean growled.

"I've got a few names but you can call me Meredith," she pulled back the sleeve on the jacket she wore, Sam's jacket, and stared at her bare wrist, "How time flies!" she gasped, "I'd love to stay and chat longer but we've got things to do, don't we, honey?"  
>She looked to Sam who was out cold now, his mouth slightly open with blood smeared around his lips. She kissed him again and waved, an ecstatic look on her face, and then they were gone. Dean fell to the ground with a heavy thud, grabbing his gun quickly and aiming it at all corners. All there was were bare brick walls, abandoned newspapers drifting along and the mess of demon blood where Sam had been. The way the blood was dashed across the ground suggested Sam had struggled.<p>

Dean dropped, hands on knees and felt his eyes sting. He should have been there, he should've stopped whining about his car and gone after them.

"Dammit!"

He fumbled in his pockets, his fingers were numb but he managed to pulled out his phone and click speed dial.

"Bobby Singer," a familiar gruff voice came from the other end.

"Bobby," Dean could feel his voice cracking, "I need help."

* * *

><p><strong>Well done if you made it! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you did, make sure to followfavourite. Reviews would be really appreciated too! What do you think of Meredith? She's completely and OC and she'll appear a few more times.**

**Until next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SPN Mum and Arianaknightly for reviewing chapter one. Also thanks to everyone who followed and favourited.**

* * *

><p>Sam woke in a haze.<p>

He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy, like they were glued together. The first thing that came back to him was his sense of smell. It was sweet and warm, like baking cookies. The smell reminded him of Jess.

His ears got back to work slowly, fading from an ongoing ringing to nothing. He listened carefully. There was the sound of singing birds coming from somewhere.

With a groan he rolled over, it was soft and warm, and he curled his fingers over cotton sheets.

He finally managed to open his eyes, squinting painfully at the small amount of light in the room.

He sat up suddenly, ignoring his dizziness. He was in a bedroom. The walls were magnolia, complimenting the cream bed sheets. The wooden furniture was painted white; there were matching sets of drawers, a window seat and a vanity table. The room was decorated with varying shades of blue, from the pastel picture frames to the royal cushions.

"What?" Sam whispered to himself. He had been with Dean a second ago, hadn't he? They were on a hunt and they had rescued someone. A girl? Yes, she was called Meredith and she ran out of the Impala.

Sam had chased after her… down an alley. Then he remembers turning a corner and she hadn't been there, but he could swear he'd seen her go that way, and then he didn't remember anything.

Why was he in some newlywed-looking bedroom? This wasn't right. Sam swung his leg over the bed and felt the cool wooden flooring beneath his toes. He noticed he was wearing a matching set of blue pyjamas. He did not want to know how he got into them.

He pushed himself up, leaning against the wall to stop himself from collapsing back onto the bed. He made his way to the door, keeping his hand out to steady himself, and was relieved to find it unlocked.

He turned the knob cautiously and stepped out into the hallway. It was small, decorated like the bedroom, and there were two more doors. After a quick inspection he found an empty bed and bathroom. He rummaged through all the drawers he could find, they were empty. The whole place was deserted of anything to suggest anyone actually lived there.

The smell of baking was stronger out in the hallway and he tiptoed after it, gripping the banister for balance. He reached the bottom on the stairs and stood there for a moment taking in the scene.

There was a kitchen, completely pristine, which opened out into a cosy living room and at the far end was a front door. The oven was on and Sam could see trays of cookies laid out on the counter. At the centre of the kitchen someone was arranging flowers in a vase.

"Meredith?" Sam was taken aback. She looked up and smiled. He noticed how much better she looked now, beautiful in fact, her face was warm and bright and her yellow hair was braided into a headband with the rest spiralling down her back.

"Hey, Sam, how're you feeling?" she picked up the vase and set it on the coffee table in the living room. She was wearing a white sundress which flowed as she walked. Back in the kitchen she began placing the cookies on a large plate. She looked up at him expectantly as she worked.

"Oh… uh, I'm good, I guess," he mumbled, looking around in confusion, "My head hurts but I'm fine."

"I'll get you some painkillers if you want," she offered, setting the cookies on the coffee table. She took a seat on the cream couch and patted the space next to her.

Sam took a seat and shook his head, clearing his mind.

"No," he stared at Meredith, "Wait, we were in an alley… and you were sick."

Meredith nodded.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Oh, this is my house. We thought you should rest here."

"We?"

"Yeah… me and Dean. You really don't remember much, do you?"

Sam squinted, trying to think back but shook his head when got nothing.

"Where's Dean now?"

"He went to 'clear things up'," she laughed, "You guys really do this all the time?"

Sam nodded, his forehead set in a constant crease because of how confused he was. He had so many questions but didn't know where to start. Meredith spoke up before he could open his mouth.

"Do you remember how you hit your head?"

"I… I fell when the Djinn went after me," Sam remembered, "But I swear it wasn't bad enough to knock me out…"

"Want a cookie?" Meredith shoved the plate in front of him.

"No… thanks," he pushed it back, sliding away from her on the couch. She frowned.

"What's the matter?" she sounded annoyed and she practically dropped the plate back onto the table, ignoring the cookies which fell onto the rug.

"This doesn't feel right," he stood up, "Where's my phone? And why am I wearing these pyjamas?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable," she pouted, "And you don't need your phone."

"Okay… yeah, I'm out," he turned away and headed for the front door, yanking on it. It didn't budge.

"I wouldn't bother," Meredith's voice came from the living room, "You're not getting out. You might as well come back here and talk."  
>Sam stepped back into the room where Meredith was taking a bite out of a cookie.<p>

"What gave it away?" she asked.

"The house," Sam answered, she raised an eyebrow, "I knew it couldn't be your house, there's nothing here. No family photos, no personal belongings. Nothing."

Meredith nodded, looking impressed, "That's my mistake. I knew you'd figure it out, maybe not so quickly, you are smart aren't you?"

"Where's my brother?"

"Don't worry, Sammy, he's fine."  
>"It's Sam," he said through gritted teeth, "Where is he?"<br>She shrugged, "Not here. I would have thought he'd come looking by now. Did you two fall out?"

Sam ignored her question, "Why am I here?"

"Because I need you," she sounded honest, "We are going to stop Lucifer. Just you and me."

Sam's eyes widened, "Lucifer? What the hell are you?"

"Who am I? That's the question you should ask."

She waited and Sam sighed, "Fine, who are you?"

Her eyes lit up, "Good. I like riddles. I'll give you some clues and you can figure it out."

Sam let out a breath, "Fine. You give me a riddle, I give you a question, we both answer."

She nodded enthusiastically, "I was born in heaven, died on earth and woke up in hell."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That's what you're supposed to figure out. Here's the next riddle_"

"Hey! I didn't ask a question."

"I think you did," she grinned when Sam groaned with realisation, "Okay, I'm older than Lillith but she was the first."

Sam dropped his shoulders in frustration, "I don't know what that means!"

"You have to answer or no question," she chimed.

"Okay, okay," he muttered the riddle to himself; coming up with nothing he gave a random guess, "Uh…Meg?"

He knew it was wrong before he'd even said it.

"Way off there, Sam," she looked at him thoughtfully, "You answered though. You get a question."

"Where are we?"

"Housing estate. It's new, not even had viewings yet so it's just me and you, sunshine."

Sam felt like he wasn't getting much more so he sat down with a sight, "Fine. Give me another riddle."

She shook her head, "I'm bored of this game. I want you to figure it out now."

"How am I supposed to do that? You gave me nothing!"

"Did I? Come on, Stanford, you're smart enough."

Sam though hard, "You were born in heaven… so you were an angel?"

Meredith didn't say a word, just smiled.

"Okay, so you died on earth which means you were human at on point. Were you cast out of heaven?"

Meredith said nothing.

Sam put a hand through his hair, "When you died you went to hell… and you became a demon. Lillith was the first demon… but you're older… because you were an angel first."

"You're getting warmer, you forgot another clue. Why are you here?"

Sam was puzzled for a moment then he remembered. _We are going to stop Lucifer_.

"A demon who hates Lucifer," he realised, "A demon who used to be an angel. Is Lucifer the reason you were cast down?"

She gazed at him encouragingly.

Sam gasped, "I know who you are… but you haven't been heard from for millennia. I didn't even know if you really existed."

He backed up, knocking a lamp over. She stepped onto the couch so that she was almost at his eye level and put her lips to his ear.

"Tell me my name," she said.

Sam whispered it into her ear and froze when she spoke, "Clever boy."

* * *

><p>Dean had gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He was speeding to Bobby's, not stopping. Every now and then he would peer over to the empty passenger seat, mostly out of habit, to check if Sam was asleep. But Sam was gone.<p>

He turned into Singer salvage, halting suddenly, and jumping out, slamming the door behind him.

When he got inside the house, Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair with a bottle of whiskey on his lap. Dean started to pace.

"This is bad, Bobby," he muttered, scraping his hand through his hair, "It was bad having the freaking devil on Sam's tail but now some other demon want to play tug of war!"

"Do you know what demon it was?"

"No," Dean collapsed onto the couch, "I couldn't save him, Bobby."  
>"We will," Bobby rolled over and patted Dean's shoulder, "We'll get him back. We always do."<p>

"Bobby, she gave him demon blood."

"Balls!" Bobby shook his head.

"What if I've lost him? This chick was like Ruby on steroids!"

"Shut up!" Dean flinched at Bobby's words, "Don't tell me you're giving up on him already. How many times have we pulled that kid's ass out of the fire? We always get him back, Dean."

"What if this was what Dad meant. Save him or kill him. I thought that was the thing with Ruby, I thought I'd pulled him back. What if I can't save him this time?"

Bobby smacked him over the head, "Don't you dare! You're talking like Sam had a choice in this. Sam is still Sam. He's strong and you know it, he ain't just gonna give in to this bitch, he's too stubborn."

"He gave in to Ruby," Dean whispered. Bobby smacked him over the head again.

"You weren't there when Ruby turned up. He was grieving and she took advantage. This time round he's got you and I'll be damned before you give up on him."

"I'm not giving up," Dean protested.

"Good," Bobby relaxed into his wheelchair, "So we'll fix this. What did Cas say?"

"Cas?" Dean suddenly remembered the angel.

"You didn't call him? What's going on in that skull of yours?"

Dean shrugged, "I don't know," he stood up and stared at the pentagram covered ceiling, "Okay, Cas, I need you… It's Sam… we've got big trouble."

"Dean?" A familiar gravelly voice came from behind and Dean swung round to see Cas stumble, grabbing the desk for support, "Flying isn't as easy as it used to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review!<strong>

**Also I started another Supernatural fic call What If. It's set in a 'verse where Sam and Dean never became hunters because Mary never checked on Sam all those years ago but, of course, Sam is still a special child which mean plenty trouble. Check it out!**


End file.
